


A Tale of Exploration

by brokencasbutt67



Series: 100 Smut Dialogue Prompts [4]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dining at the Ritz (Good Omens), Masturbation, Other, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, They/Them Pronouns for Beelzebub (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:20:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27125113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokencasbutt67/pseuds/brokencasbutt67
Summary: uhhh some of the smut dialogue prompts, chapter title is the number and the quote
Relationships: Beelzebub & Gabriel (Good Omens), Beelzebub/Gabriel (Good Omens)
Series: 100 Smut Dialogue Prompts [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1890715
Comments: 6
Kudos: 11





	1. 96 - Were you touching yourself without permission?

The relationship between Beelzebub and Gabriel is a strange one. They’re always willing to explore kinks, but Beelzebub doesn’t like to be touched. They prefer to be the one  _ doing  _ the touching. Gabriel is equally okay with that.

They haven’t had much time together for a while though. So that’s how Gabriel has ended up here. He’d barely walked through the door before his hand was sliding into his trousers. Slight moans escape as Gabriel’s hips jerk against his fist. He manages to ease his grey trousers down to his thighs;  _ they don’t need to go any further. _

His hand is rough, he can imagine that it’s Beelzebub for a while. Low moans are tumbling from his lips. His hips are jerking into his fist. Gabriel knows that he won’t last long, especially while he’s thinking of Beelzebub.

“ _ Were you touching yourself without permission? _ ” Gabriel’s eyes flash up to meet Beelzebub. They’re sat on the stairs, only a few feet away from Gabriel. Their blue eyes are filled with a mischievousness. Gabriel flushes red as he nods, though he’s struggling to stop moving his fist. Beelzebub saunters over, a smirk on their face. They cover Gabriel’s hand, and their eyes meet again; purple and blue.

Beelzebub leans up and kisses Gabriel as they begin to move their hand, slow enough that they’re torturing Gabriel, and they know it. Gabriel moans into the kiss, his legs already quaking beneath him. He knows that he’s close. He knows that he’ll be coming soon. Beelzebub smirks, biting Gabriel’s lip.

“My sweet angel, oh how unholy you are” They murmur. They drop to their knees; their eyes meet Gabriel’s and the smirk on their face matches the devilish look in their eyes. Gabriel groans, his head falling back against the wall as Beelzebub takes him into their mouth.

Gabriel’s hands slide to Beelzebub’s head as his legs shake and quiver. He moans lowly.

“Oh Go- Hel- …Fuck” Gabriel moans, somehow having the higher brain function to realise that saying  _ God  _ or  _ Hell  _ probably wouldn’t end well in the situation. He quickly loses focus of his thoughts when Beelzebub brings him back to reality, with their mouth no less.

Gabriel bites his lip, flexing his hands. He’s  _ close.  _ He doesn’t want to admit to himself that he’s so close already.

He doesn’t.

Beelzebub takes him deeper than he thought possible, and Gabriel is thrown over the edge faster than his fall from Heaven. Gabriel moans as he falls against the wall. He can’t even open his eyes enough to look down at Beelzebub. He doesn’t need to though, because they’re there. They pull his trousers back up and make him look presentable again.

“C’mon, we got a dinner date at the Ritz in twenty minutes” They chuckle. Gabriel’s eyes widen.

“You little…” He trails off, though the threat is empty. He pulls them close and kisses them deeply, wrapping their legs around his waist as he pins them against the wall.

_ The Ritz can wait. _


	2. 4- You’d better be quiet if you don’t want to get caught.

They arrive at the Ritz with only minutes to spare.

Aziraphale and Crowley are sat at the usual table. 

Beelzebub smirks slightly, squeezing Gabriel’s ass as they make their way over to the table. The angel lets out an almost silent whimper as they sit together. Aziraphale chuckles slightly.

“If you’ll excuse me, I must relieve myself. Then, shall we order?” He says. Beelzebub nods, stroking their hand over Gabriel’s crotch, teasing him. Gabriel’s hips jerk under Beelzebub’s touch, and the smirk on their face is a telling sign for Gabriel that they won’t be stopping any time soon.

Aziraphale and Crowley make their way over to the bathroom a moment later, leaving Beelzebub and Gabriel alone. Beelzebub seizes the opportunity, unzipping Gabriel’s trousers.

“Bee” He hisses. Beelzebub chuckles.

“ _Y_ _ou’d better be quiet if you don’t want to get caught”_ They shrug. Gabriel groans, though he doesn’t stop Beelzebub. They chuckle, teasing him more and more. The angel whimpers and moans, biting his lip. Beelzebub smirks, kissing his neck gently.

Aziraphale and Crowley return a few moments later, and Beelzebub hears the groan from Gabriel. They smile slightly, shifting to rest their hand on Gabriel’s thigh. He lets out an almost silent sigh of relief, reaching down to squeeze Beelzebub’s hand. They smile, resting their head on Gabriel’s shoulder. He leans down to press his lips against the top of their head. 

Aziraphale and Crowley share a small smile. They remember when they were so new in their relationship that it was terrifying to even show their relationship at home, never mind being out in public, where _She_ could see them.

Crowley had long given up in being scared of _Her_ wrath, he’s already experienced the worst of it, after all. He’s more worried for Aziraphale’s sake though. He doesn’t want his angel to go through the pain and agony that he went through during his fall. 

Gabriel looks uncomfortable, and Crowley isn’t entirely sure if that’s because he’s scared of falling, or if their relationship is still so new that he’s not sure how to act in public.

Beelzebub and Gabriel are happy though, and that’s enough. Beelzebub squeezes Gabriel’s hand, watching as a waiter brings the menu over. Aziraphale is quickly looking over the different foods, though he knows for a fact that he’ll be going for the same food that he always gets.

Gabriel pulls over the menu, though before he can fully pay attention to it. Beelzebub’s hand is sliding into his trousers again. He blinks slightly, biting his lip. Their hand is rough, yet soft, with deft movements that have Gabriel wanting to moan loudly. He doesn’t though, he bites his lip harder, his hips jerking slightly. The tablecloth is covering his waist and Beelzebub’s hand, and Gabriel can’t be more grateful for that. _He doesn’t want to be caught doing this, especially not in public._

“What you thinking of, Dove?” Beelzebub asks, a cruel smirk on their face. Gabriel shrugs a response.

“The usual?” He says, somehow managing to hide the hitch in his voice and the breathy moans threatening to break through. 

His hips jerk and his legs quake as he gets closer and closer to the edge. Beelzebub rests their head on his shoulder, speeding up the movement of their hand. Gabriel bites his lip, coughing to hide the moan that almost escapes as he comes.

Beelzebub wipes their hand on the tablecloth, tucking Gabriel back into his trousers. They bring their attention back to the menu. Gabriel kisses the top of their head gently, a small smile on his face. 


End file.
